The invention relates generally to collecting crude oil from a leaking subsea wellhead. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for separating the oil, gas, and water at the subsea wellhead prior to bringing the oil, gas, and water up to the surface and into container and processing vessels.